Het Beste uit Sesamstraat 2
This soundtrack album for ''Sesamstraat, the Dutch co-production of Sesame Street, was produced by Weton-Wesgram in 1989. Het Beste uit Sesamstraat 2 (The Best from Sesamstraat 2) features 18 of the best songs performed by the Dutch cast on previous albums. Track listing #'n Kuiken is geen kip (A Chick Is Not A Chicken) - Frank Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Hans Dorrestijn #Visje (Fishie) - Tommie Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Rijm (Rhyme) - Gerard Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Marianne van Nieuwpoort #M'n vader (My Father) - Aart Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Prijs (Prize) - Frank with Tommie, Ieniemienie and Pino Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis #Vergrootglas (Magnifying Glass) - Frank Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Willem Wilmink #Mug (Mosquito) - Tommie Music by Harry Bannink, Lyrics by Theo Olthuis # Alle bomen zijn blauw (All The Trees Are Blue) - Pino Music and Lyrics by Victor Alstef, Wim van den Hurk and Jorg Bryant # Het rolfluitliedje (The Party Horn Song) - Pino Music and Lyrics by Victor Alstef, Wim van den Hurk and Jorg Bryant # Het leukst om mee te spelen is een doos (A Box Is The Most Fun To Play With) - Pino Music and Lyrics by Victor Alstef, Wim van den Hurk and Jorg Bryant # Speel allemaal je eigen spel (Everyone Play Your Own Game) - Tommie Music and Lyrics by Victor Alstef, Wim van den Hurk and Jorg Bryant # Sterke Verhalen (Silly Stories) - Piet # Als ik zo klein als Ieniemienie was (If I Were As Small As Ieniemienie) - Pino Music and Lyrics by Victor Alstef, Wim van den Hurk and Jorg Bryant # Naar het strand (To The Beach) - Piet, Pino, Tommie and Ieniemienie Music and Lyrics by Victor Alstef, Wim van den Hurk and Jorg Bryant # Er is maar een Pino, (There's Only One Pino) - Pino Music and lyrics by Victor Alstef, Wim van den Hurk and Jorg Bryant # Twee dikke vriendjes (Two Dear Friends) - Pino And Ieniemienie Music and lyrics by Victor Alstef, Wim van den Hurk and Jorg Bryant # Er zijn veel dingen die ik niet begrijp (There Are Many Things I Don't Understand) - Tommie # Nog even spelen (A Bit More Playing) - Tommie and Ieniemienie Cast * Sien Diels as Sien * Leo Dijkgraaf as Pino (track 5) * Frank Groothof as Frank * Piet Hendriks as Piet * Gerard Kuster as Gerard * Erik J. Meijer as Pino (other tracks) * Bert Plagman as Tommie * Aart Staartjes as Aart * Catherine van Woerden as Ieniemienie Trivia * The tracks on this album were previously released on Sesamstraat is Jarig (tracks 1 to 7), Plezier Voor Vier (tracks 8 to 10), Hou Je Vast (tracks 11 to 14), Pino Zingt Cijfers (tracks 15 and 16) and 'n Logeerpartijtje (tracks 17 and 18). * Het Beste uit Sesamstraat 1 from 1987 featured the 24 best American songs dubbed to Dutch. A third CD, Het Beste uit Sesamstraat 3 was released that same year, featuring a mix of the best Bert & Ernie songs and American songs dubbed to Dutch. * On track 3, Frank is mistakenly credited. See also *Sesamstrasse Discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Beste Uit Sesamstraat 2